


Shuttlecock

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Hokku gets passed back and forth like a shuttlecock.





	Shuttlecock

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that there are a few fics I've written for exchanges and the like that I never got around to posting on here, so here is one of them! Originally posted [here](http://je-wakamono.livejournal.com/11631.html) for [](https://je-wakamono.livejournal.com/profile)[je_wakamono](https://je-wakamono.livejournal.com/)

Jesse is happy enough to just watch for now, it was his idea for sure but he's happy to wait as long as it takes for his turn so long as Hokku keeps moaning like that.  
  
“Come on, Hokku-chan.” Taiga says, his voice still soft even in this situation. That's a bonus too – Jesse has had his fair share of sexual encounters with juniors but Taiga has never been part of them. He looks almost as beautiful as Hokku does, his blonde hair darkened at the ends with sweat from his exertions. They've been at it for over half an hour already though the first ten minutes was just teasing foreplay, which was exactly what Jesse wanted to see and it had only re-confirmed his thought that Taiga really was the best choice for their third.  
  
“Please.” Hokku whines back in response, his voice on the edge of tears as he tries to pull his leg down from where Taiga is clutching it on his shoulder. “I can't.”  
  
Hokku gets real sensitive inside after he comes, Jesse hasn't even seen him keep going this long after coming, never mind without changing position to keep Taiga's cock from hitting his prostate dead on. Taiga is insistent though, and Hokku can take it, Jesse wouldn't be able to keep stroking himself in time with Taiga's slow thrusts if he didn't know Hokku was still into it.  
  
Hokku is already hard again, his cock twitching with each thrust and leaking onto his stomach where his earlier release is drying, Taiga won't touch him again yet though, not when they're still so far from being through with him.  
  
Jesse can tell that Taiga is close when his rhythm starts to falter, his careful, quiet composure slipping in favour of deep gulps of air, loud hisses that turn into moans, and Jesse reaches out for Hokku's cock, stroking it hard and fast, making Hokku cry out as he pushes Taiga over the edge. He keeps it up until Taiga pulls out with a groan and then he stops, making Hokku whimper in protest.  
  
“That was hot.” Jesse says to them both and Taiga's sated expression looks a little smug as he runs the tips of his fingers through Hokku's come and Hokku whines as he watches Taiga lift his fingers to his lips and suck them clean.  
  
Jesse moans too, his own erection twitching, reminding him that it's his turn now. Hokku hasn't forgotten about him either and his eyes flick to Jesse, begging him maybe. Jesse smiles back at him, poor, desperate Hokku, and then he reaches out his hand to help Hokku up only to flip him over onto his knees.  
  
Taiga has left Hokku nice and slick so Jesse doesn't even need any lube as he pushes his way into Hokku in one smooth thrust. He doesn't stop there either, thrusting his hips hard and fast, making Hokku cry out as he scrambles for purchase on the floor.  
  
It's only a few minutes in when Hokku shifts his weight onto one elbow, reaching between his own legs with the other hand, but he's barely gotten it wrapped around himself when Jesse pulls it away, shifting his own weight over Hokku so that he can press Hokku's hand into the floor.  
  
Hokku gives a little under Jesse's weight, head resting down onto the floor and Jesse uses the opportunity to grab Hokku's other hand and press that into the floor beside his head too. Hokku whines, tugging against Jesse's hold but Jesse knows Hokku likes it, he can feel it in the way Hokku clenches tighter around him, dragging him too close too quickly.  
  
Taiga is laying back on the floor beside them, watching intently as one hand lazily tugs himself back to attention. When he's hard again, his hand leaves his own cock to trace the curve of Hokku's side before sliding underneath him.  
  
Jesse can't see what Taiga is doing, but the increase in volume of Hokku's moans tell him that he's doing something down there, teasing him most likely if the way Hokku is clenching sporadically around him is anything to go by.  
  
“Stop teasing.” Hokku begs in confirmation, his words muffled by the floor and he shakes his head back and forth against it and whines as Taiga seems to do just the opposite, teasing Hokku more as a fiendish grin spreads across his face.  
  
“But we're not finished with you yet...” Taiga says softly and his free hand moves to his cock to resume stroking it as he does something to Hokku to have him wailing.  
  
Jesse is too close, even if Taiga weren't turning Jesse on just as much as Hokku with his words, he still wouldn't be able to last. Hokku is just too beautiful like this, his hands pressed into the floor beside his head, his sweat-soaked hair spread out around him and it doesn't even matter that he can't see Hokku's face. His noises are enough.  
  
As if on cue Hokku cries out again, trying to buck his hips against Taiga's ministrations as he all but  sobs into the hard wood beneath him. It's all Jesse needs, and he speeds his hips up just that little bit more as everything ignites inside him, pushing him over the edge.  
  
Jesse has barely pulled out before Taiga is tugging on Hokku's arm, encouraging him closer and obediently Hokku swings one leg over Taiga's torso to straddle him. “Please, just let me come...” Hokku asks, his voice shaking.  
  
“Be a good boy, then we'll take care of you.” Taiga says wickedly.  
  
Hokku looks over at Jesse, pleading with him maybe, and Jesse thinks he's never looked so sexy – all used and teased and tortured. “Be good, and we'll take care of you.” Jesse echoes and Hokku nods, trembling under his hard gaze. Jesse shuffles over enough that he can kiss Hokku roughly, sealing the promise, and their tongues are still entwined when Hokku sinks down onto Taiga's cock.  
  
“Show me how you can move.” Taiga says, his voice dripping promise “And I'll make it worth your while.”  
  
Hokku pulls out of the kiss to look at Taiga, his lip caught between his teeth as he nods again and starts to rotate his hips slowly.  
  
Jesse leans in to whisper “Come on, you can do better than that.”. Jesse knows he can to, he's seen it from right there beneath him where Taiga is now, he's seen the concentration and the lust in Hokku's eyes, the confidence as his hands run up and down his chest, pressing into his abdomen as his hips swirl. “Picture the stage, hear them screaming your name.” he whispers next, because that's where Hokku's confidence comes from, from knowing how sexy he is.  
  
Hokku must see it in Taiga's eyes too, because Jesse's words work and he starts rolling his hips in earnest, his head lolling back with his eyes closed, breathy moans slipping out, turning to hisses as he runs his hands down his chest, shaking as he refrains from touching his cock.  
  
“Touch it.” Taiga commands, moaning beautifully when he does. And just the sight of it all has Jesse hardening again too. “Slowly.” Taiga says, his voice lower and Hokku whimpers as his hand slows and then he whimpers again as Taiga continues. “Slower.”. Just seeing how slowly he's stroking is enough to tease Jesse too and his hips thrust against nothing as he watches Hokku's hips still rolling, fighting his own touch.  
  
Taiga doesn't last much longer than that, giving out a guttural growl as he takes matters into his own hands, clutching Hokku's hips hard and slamming them down against him as his hips buck up just a few times before falling still, sated.  
  
When he releases Hokku's hips, Hokku falls forward with a whine. “You said you'd take care of me...”  
  
“We will.” Taiga says, cupping Hokku's cheek in his hand and urging it up so that their mouths meet. Jesse watches for just a few seconds and then moves behind Hokku, lifting his hips enough for Taiga to fall out of him.  
  
He thrusts himself in straight away, rubbing Hokku's back soothingly when he hisses against Taiga's lips, because he knows Hokku must be getting sore. “Not long now.” he says encouragingly, keeping his pace quick and steady.  
  
For a few long minutes Hokku just continues kissing Taiga, but eventually Taiga pulls away, smoothing Hokku's tousled hair. “You've been so good, Hokku-chan...”  
  
Hokku simpers. “I have...please...please take care of me...”  
  
Taiga hums as his lips spread into a smile. “I will.” and he kisses Hokku quickly once more before sliding out from under him and helping Hokku up onto just his knees. Jesse helps by wrapping his arms around Hokku's chest to hold him up and he watches over Hokku's shoulder as Taiga kisses his way down Hokku's neck.  
  
Hokku squirms when Taiga's lips make it to his shoulder, nibbling along it and then biting down hard and sucking. Jesse holds him as still as he can while he continues thrusting, his whole body shuddering at the sound of Hokku's whimpers so close to his ear.  
  
Taiga pulls off of Hokku's shoulder when he's sufficiently abused it and moves down his chest, making Hokku jerk and cry out as he pauses to flick his tongue across each of Hokku's nipples in turn.  
  
“Please...” Hokku says again, his voice pleading so feverishly and Jesse moans, yearning to hear it again. When Taiga moves further down, Jesse finds Hokku's nipples with his fingertips, flicking over them to earn more desperate whimpers.  
  
Taiga keeps moving, snaking his way down over Hokku's abs and stomach until he reaches his cock. Hokku jerks sharply when Taiga's tongue finally makes contact with it, and then he cries out as Taiga flicks it over again a little slower.  
  
“You look so pretty like that.” Jesse says, and he could be talking to either of them, but it's Taiga that looks up, preening at the praise and keeping his eyes locked on Jesse's as he opens his mouth and slides down only to pause as far down as he can reach.  
  
“Please, please, fuck please.” Hokku begs and Jesse can feel the muscles clenching harder around him with each word. Hokku struggles against Jesse's hold, sweat dripping from his hair as he shakes his head but Taiga's mouth only stretches into a smile around his cock.  
  
Jesse loves to see this side of Hokku, so vulnerable and stimulated and delirious, it's such a turn on that he can't help bucking his hips just that little bit faster, pushing him deeper into Taiga's mouth. Hokku cries out, and then again louder as Taiga pulls off of his cock completely.  
  
“Are you close?” Taiga asks, but everything about his voice says that Taiga knows just how close Hokku is.  
  
“I'm close. Fuck, I'm so close...” Hokku responds, his voice harsh and shaking.  
  
Taiga glances up at Jesse, his eyes gleaming naughtily “Ask for it.”  
  
“Oh god.” Hokku starts, and Taiga leans in again, his mouth opening and Hokku's hips jerk as he tries to push forward. “Shit, fuck, please, just...please do it...”  
  
“Do what?” Taiga asks, his lips moving against the head of Hokku's cock and Jesse moans in time with Hokku, close enough himself.  
  
“Please...make me come.” Hokku asks and Taiga's head bobs down as Jesse speeds up his hips, almost there. “Fuck, please, like that, make me come, make me come, make...fuck, I'm gonna come...”  
  
Taiga pulls back at the last second and Hokku cries out in desperation but Jesse keeps going, thrusting harder and faster and he feels the contractions around his cock just seconds before Hokku spurts over Taiga's cheek.  
  
“Fuck.” Jesse moans, and he can't even keep his eyes open to appreciate the view, pressing his head into the back of Hokku's neck as his second orgasm hits him hard. Once the aftershocks fade he lets Hokku go, letting him flop forward onto the floor beside Taiga who looks just beautiful painted in white. “I had no idea you were so kinky.” Jesse snorts in Taiga's direction, there's no menace to it though, only awe.  
  
Hokku is pretty impressed too, the one eye he can keep open trained on Taiga's tongue and the way it's lapping out to the side to clear up what he can reach of Hokku's mess. There's no way he can reach it all though, so Jesse leans down himself to help, enjoying the sated little purring noises Taiga makes as he licks his way across Taiga's nose and cheek.  
  
“Stop it.” Hokku snaps, “No more! No more sex ever...”  
  
“Ever?” Jesse whines, turning his attention to Hokku, nuzzling against his cheek and kissing along to his lips to share the taste that's on his tongue.  
  
“Maybe just for a few weeks then...until I can sit down again without crying...”  
  
“Deal.” Jesse agrees. “And maybe sometime Taiga can join us again?”  
  
“Sure.” Hokku agrees “But next time you're the one getting passed back and forth like a shuttlecock.”  



End file.
